


Nothing Else Burns Like You

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Baby, I – you – you smell like you’re starting your rut,” he panted.Jaebum squeezed his eyes shut.“I-I think I, um.” Mark paused and shifted slightly. “My heat might have set you off.”





	Nothing Else Burns Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort-of-sequel to my fic "Something Just Like This." You don't need to have read it, but hopefully you'll want to anyways :)
> 
> I've taken a few liberties with the abo tropes, so if it doesn't really sound like anything else you've read in the genre that would be why ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Please note: I read that JB prefers his name to be romanized as Lim Jaebeom, so I've changed all of my fics to reflect this. Happy reading!

Ever since Jaebeom and Mark had started dating, Jaebeom had been floating on cloud nine.

Despite their rocky start, the two were nearly inseparable, turning nearly every outing into little dates and being, as Jinyoung put it, “disgustingly cute.” Jaebeom couldn’t describe how amazing it felt to finally have a mate, especially one that he had imprinted on, one that he had _marked_. (He absolutely loved when Mark showed off his mark when they were out in public, and really, who could blame him.)

The couple had a _very_ healthy sex life too, if Jaebeom said so himself. Maybe it was just a honeymoon phase, but neither could keep their hands off each other for too long.

That’s why Jaebeom didn’t find anything unusual with being woken by a squirming, breathless Mark and a hard-on pressed to the side of his thigh. Blinking sleepily, he skimmed a hand across the omega’s hip and stomach just to hear him whine. Mark’s hips bucked up against him.

“Jaebeom,” he moaned, wriggling half on top of his boyfriend.

Jaebeom chuckled softly and turned to nose at Mark’s hair where his face was buried in Jaebeom’s neck. As he inhaled Mark’s normally crisp, citrus scent, his eyes flew open, now fully awake. Mark’s scent was thick, overpowering, filling Jaebeom’s nostrils and making him dizzy. For a moment, he could barely think, feeling his gut clench and his fingers tense against the fabric of Mark’s shirt.

“Mark?” he said, pushing at the clingy omega’s shoulders. Mark only groaned and shuffled tighter against his side. Jaebeom could feel the light tremors of his body under his hand.

“Mark, babe, look at me a minute.”

Mark breathed hotly against Jaebeom’s neck for a long moment before finally pulling back. His eyes were unfocused as he struggled to fix his gaze on Jaebeom’s face, and the alpha watched as a bead of sweat slid over the corner of his jaw down his neck.

“Fuck. Hyung, are you in heat?”

The omega whined pitifully as he nodded, his fingers digging into Jaebeom’s ribs. Another wave of his scent washed over the younger man and he moaned despite himself. The scent, rich and bright, lit a path throughout his nervous system, setting his entire body on fire. He gasped as Mark rubbed against him again, his hand flying from the omega’s hip to fist in his hair.

“Ah, hyung, I – I –”

Mark’s mouth had dropped open in pleasure as Jaebeom’s fingers had tightened in his hair, but his eyes were still open, looking at Jaebeom in what the alpha thought was almost desperation. The older man made a visible effort to speak, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.

“Baby, I – you – you smell like you’re starting your rut,” he panted.

Jaebeom squeezed his eyes shut.

“I-I think I, um.” Mark paused and shifted slightly. “My heat might have set you off.”

This time it was Jaebeom’s turn to nod helplessly. His skin had started to buzz and he felt an ache deep in the pit of his stomach, making him crave Mark in a way that he never had before. It didn’t help that Mark was so sensationally warm and breathless pressed up along his side, his delicious scent surrounding him.

Yeah, he was definitely going into rut.

“Babe,” he groaned, abruptly throwing off the covers and rolling over to cage Mark between his forearms. He could hardly speak with how turned on he was already. “Wanna fuck you so bad.”

“Yes,” Mark moaned, “yes, baby, please, _please_.” He wriggled uselessly underneath Jaebeom, his fingers scrabbling against the younger man’s chest.

Jaebeom’s hands slid under the shirt Mark was wearing, one of _Jaebeom’s_ old ones, loose on his thin frame. He felt a rush of shuddering possessiveness even as he jerked it upwards, struggling to remove it. It tangled around Mark’s armpits, and Jaebeom slipped an arm under his shoulder blades to lift him enough to get the shirt all the way off. As soon as it was ripped over the omega’s head, it went flying towards the closet door, snagging on the handle on the way down.

Jaebeom paid it no mind as he dived in towards Mark’s mouth, pushing the older man back onto the pillows. Mark moaned under the press of Jaebeom’s lips, opening his own immediately and letting Jaebeom suck his tongue into his mouth. The younger man played with his tongue, nipping lightly at the tip, until Mark was sighing in pleasure.

His lips moved from Mark’s mouth to kiss along his jaw and down his neck to the mark that he had left on Mark’s skin. He paused there for a moment, his lips brushing over the spot, making Mark shudder and moan.

Smirking slightly, Jaebeom continued his path downwards, laving his tongue over both of his nipples, one then the other. Mark let out a high-pitched whine at each touch as his fingers made their way into Jaebeom’s hair. The alpha couldn’t deny how much his mate’s sounds were turning him on. He could feel himself getting harder by the second in the confines of his boxer briefs, the tightness of them now verging on the territory of uncomfortable.

So he sat up, taking some pride in Mark’s noises of displeasure, and dragged his own shirt over his head, letting it follow Mark’s toward the closet door. His fingers then hooked in the waistband of his boxer briefs and tugged downwards, too riled up to worry about finesse. But the low moan that Mark let out told him that no posturing was needed. He grinned as he kicked the fabric off of his calves, watching the lust and want burn in his mate’s eyes as he returned to kneeling between Mark’s legs.

He ran his fingers lightly over Mark’s stomach, the skin smooth and soft under his touch, before slipping them under the waistband of the omega’s loose shorts. He shivered when he realized his mate wasn’t wearing anything underneath them. Mark arched his back off the bed to let Jaebeom pull the shorts down over his hips, moaning as his cock was freed to the cool air of the bedroom.

The sight of Mark, naked and dappled with early morning sunlight, stretched out in front of him, was almost enough to make him come on the spot. But as desperate as Jaebeom was, he always, _always_ took special care to prep Mark thoroughly. He wouldn’t let tonight be an exception, even if his every instinct was screaming at him to throw caution to the wind and fuck Mark _hard_.

Jaebeom gathered some of the slick that had run down Mark’s thighs onto his finger, pressing gently against Mark’s rim.

Mark let out a high-pitched gasp and jerked, jostling Jaebeom’s fingers away from his hole.

“Hush, hyung, I’ve got you.” Jaebeom murmured as he brought his hand back. He massaged the tight ring of muscles until they started to relax.

Jaebeom’s first finger slid astonishingly easily into Mark, the omega so slick that Jaebeom honestly felt faint with want for a moment. He’d never seen his boyfriend so wet before, and it was a _major_ turn-on.

He took a deep, shaky breath as Mark moaned and immediately asked for more, gripping hard at Jaebeom’s shoulders. Jaebeom acquiesced, sliding a second finger in beside the first. It was a tighter fit this time as the alpha started to scissor his fingers to stretch his mate, drawing a string of moans from Mark’s mouth. He pressed carefully against Mark’s walls, avoiding hitting his prostate though he knew he could easily find it. A bit selfishly, he wanted Mark to last until he could get inside him.

Finally, when he thought that Mark was loose enough, he pushed in a third finger. As he did, Mark’s forearms hooked around Jaebeom’s neck, pulling him tighter against the younger man’s chest, breath loud in his ear. The painfully desperate noises that Mark was letting out were making it hard for Jaebeom not to pounce on him and rip him apart.

“Hyung, babe, relax,” he panted out, his fingers jerking inside the omega with his efforts to stay calm. “Not too much longer. I’m trying to be good for you, okay?”

Mark pulled back enough to look into his eyes, nodding. He bit his lip as he still trembled, but Jaebeom could feel him forcing himself to calm down. Instead, he brought his hand up to Jaebeom’s hair, running his fingers through the dark strands.

Jaebeom leaned down to kiss him, lapping sloppily into his mouth. The omega made a noise low in his throat but held still as Jaebeom started to move his fingers again, only shivering when the younger man’s fingertips grazed near his prostate. They continued to make out messily until Mark was loose and stretched around Jaebeom’s fingers. He pressed against Mark’s walls once more for good measure, leaving him gasping and trying not to squirm, before pulling them out.

Mark bit his lip as Jaebeom used the slick on his hand to coat his cock, whining when he let out a moan at the action. Leaning up onto his elbows, he grabbed Jaebeom by the scruff of his neck and pulled him back down, mashing their lips together for a brief, rough kiss.

“You better put your cock in me,” he growled into Jaebeom’s ear, “right now.”

Jaebeom grinned as he leaned back to guide himself to Mark’s deliciously wet hole. The elder held onto his shoulders as he shivered, whining already. Jaebeom pushed in in one smooth thrust, and both men groaned in tandem.

“Or else what, hyung?” he said, knowing Mark would be too overwhelmed to answer. “What would you have done if I hadn’t?”

Mark only moaned in response, jerking his hips up against Jaebeom’s. The alpha took that as his signal to start moving and set a tight, controlled pace, thrusting into Mark in shallow movements. Mark hooked one leg high around Jaebeom’s ribs, letting him slip in farther and making them both moan again.

The older man was trembling and panting already. Desperate whines left his mouth as he writhed underneath Jaebeom, his calm already forgotten. He lifted his hips again, eyes squeezed shut, as if trying to prompt Jaebeom to deepen his rhythm. When the alpha failed to comply, he wailed, his hands flying to his head.

“Ah, fuck me, _fuck me_!” he yelled, gripping at his own hair.

At that, Jaebeom felt his control snap. His next thrust into Mark was rough and sharp, making him gasp so hard Jaebeom was afraid he’d lose his voice. The concern was forgotten in the next second, though, as his pleasure overtook him, pulling out nearly completely over and over just to slam back into Mark’s waiting warmth. He felt Mark’s nails in his shoulders, but couldn’t bring himself to care, chasing his own swiftly-approaching release.

Grabbing the leg Mark had wrapped around his waist, he pushed it towards the bed, spreading Mark out further. The omega’s keening shout filled the room and Jaebeom felt it as almost a physical thing, stoking the fire in his veins. He pushed in harder, faster, wanting to wreck the body beneath him, wanting to see Mark fall to pieces with the pleasure that Jaebeom was giving him.

Slipping a hand between them, Jaebeom reached to fist Mark’s cock, already dripping and slick with precome. The second that his fingers touched him, Mark choked and tensed, his eyes flying open as he came. Ropes of white hit his stomach and chest as Jaebeom fucked him through his orgasm, desperately close to his own.

Then, Mark was groaning out his name, and that was all it took to tip him over the edge of his release, coming to a halt as he spilled inside of Mark.

It felt strange to have come without forming a knot, but he knew that it wouldn’t come until he had finished his rut, signaling its end. Still, he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. There was nothing he loved more than knotting Mark, tying them together as they snuggled in bed. So it was with a fair amount of regret that he slipped out of his mate only a few moments after coming to lie at his side. Mark groaned slightly as he turned to face Jaebeom, his nose wrinkling.

Jaebeom winced. He’d never been this rough with his mate before, not even on that first night when Jaebeom had marked him as his forever. He reached up to run his fingertips over Mark’s cheekbone.

“I’m sorry hyung, are you alright?”

Mark nodded. “It’s okay baby, I’m fine. You didn’t hurt me.”

“I’ve never had to help an omega with their heat before,” Jaebeom said, blushing as he smoothed Mark’s sweaty fringe off of his forehead. “I didn’t think that it would send me into a rut like that.”

Mark giggled and brought his hand up to his mark, brushing it lightly with his fingertips. “Maybe it’s because of this,” he said. “Maybe since we’re mated, it’s easier for us to set each other off.”

“Mmm,” Jaebeom hummed, “You’re smart, babe.” He gathered Mark into his arms, kissing at the impression his teeth had left behind. The omega shuddered in his hold.

“A-ah, baby.”

Jaebeom scooted back, his eyebrow raised.

“Already?” he asked.

Mark pouted. “You know kissing my mark turns me on.”

Jaebeom kissed the spot again, licking it lightly to make his mate squirm, and smiled.

“Turning you on turns me on,” he said.

Mark huffed a laugh and swatted at Jaebeom’s shoulder.

“You’re so fucking cheesy, Jaebeom-ah. Shut up and fuck me already.”

“Your wish is my command, babe.”

Jaebeom rolled his mate on top of him, his hands skimming over Mark’s waist to grab his ass, pulling their hips together. He kneaded the skin beneath his fingers as Mark gasped and moaned and rolled his hips down onto Jaebeom’s, stirring both of them back to full hardness in what felt like seconds.

Even though Jaebeom knew that Mark was plenty stretched out still, he slid one finger between Mark’s cheeks, slipping it just past his rim, sloppy with his own come. He could feel Mark’s muscles fluttering as a small gush of slick dripped to his wrist.

“Oh fuck, Mark,” he moaned. Mark whimpered as he gripped at his ass again, using his hold to lift the omega and guide him to his cock.

When the tip of Jaebeom’s dick had slipped into his hole, Mark pushed against Jaebeom’s wrists, trying desperately to sink down onto his cock. Suddenly, Jaebeom let go, and the older man’s hips crashed down onto his, pressing Mark’s ass flush against Jaebeom’s thighs. The sound Mark let out was nearly a scream. He fell forward heavily, bracing his hands on Jaebeom’s shoulders as his chest heaved with uneven breaths.

Jaebeom struggled not to pass out from the sudden sweet pressure of Mark around his dick, squeezing him in his surprise and pleasure. As his boyfriend settled above him, he smoothed his hands up from his knees, thumbs skimming the soft skin of his inner thighs, to his hips, where he gripped him harshly.

Mark jolted and gasped. “Yes, baby, just like that,” he whispered, his eyes coming open to meet Jaebeom’s. The alpha lifted him up just slightly before pushing him back down, letting his cock reach even farther into Mark’s body. The older man threw his head back and let it roll to the side, exposing his mark in the process. Nearly salivating, Jaebeom leaned up and attached his lips to the spot, even as he continued to help Mark keep a rhythm on his lap.

As Jaebeom sucked on Mark’s mark, the omega groaned and wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck, pulling his mate closer. His hips sped up under Jaebeom’s hands, fucking himself down onto Jaebeom’s cock harder and harder.

Moaning out Jaebeom’s name, Mark pushed him back down onto the pillows and leaned back, bracing himself on the alpha’s thighs. Jaebeom lifted his knees slightly so Mark would have a better angle and brought his thumbs back to his thighs, rubbing just at the juncture of his hipbones. He hummed in satisfaction at Mark’s high-pitched moans.

“Want me to touch you, hyung?” he teased.

To his surprise, Mark shook his head, his hands letting go of Jaebeom’s thighs to grip his wrists, holding him in place.

“N-no, baby, w-wanna come just from you. Just, ah, god, just like this,” he moaned.

Jaebeom twitched inside Mark, making him gasp. The older man hadn’t slowed his pace even a fraction, though Jaebeom could feel him trembling from the exertion. The alpha told hold of his hips once more, helping to guide him and take the weight off his shaking legs.

“Gonna make you come so hard,” he rumbled, snapping his hips off the bed as he tugged Mark’s hips downwards.

Mark made a high-pitched noise in the back of his throat. “Oh god, Jaebeom, I need it.”

Jaebeom’s focus started to narrow again, all of his attention on the the feeling of Mark around him and the sounds that he was making above him. He shifted slightly and felt the head of his cock brush over Mark’s prostate, relishing in the breathless moans that it tore from Mark’s mouth. Aiming for that spot again and again, he took control of Mark’s body, lifting the blissed-out omega up and down on his cock until, with a full-body shudder, he came in great streaks over Jaebeom’s chest.

Jaebeom was lost in the next second, looking up into his mate’s face, his eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open in pleasure.

Mark collapsed overtop him, and it was again with that strange mix of satisfaction and regret that he let himself slip out of his boyfriend and shift him over onto the bed. Running his hand carefully over Mark’s shoulder down his waist to his hips, he let it rest on top of the fingerprints he could already see forming there.

“Shit, Mark, that’s gonna hurt like hell in the morning.”

“Baby,” the omega said. He stared up into Jaebeom’s eyes as he laid his hand atop Jaebeom’s on his hip. “I liked it, okay? I _asked_ for it. You don’t have to be so afraid.”

Jaebeom sighed. “I’m sorry. I just don’t like the idea of causing you pain, you know?”

Mark snuggled up close, pushing his head into Jaebeom’s neck.

“I know, baby. But trust me, if you’re actually hurting me, I’ll tell you. I won’t take more than I can handle.”

Jaebeom hummed and nodded, not really sure what else to say, and stroked Mark’s hair. The two lay in silence for a moment until a loud gurgle echoed from Mark’s stomach. Giggling, the older pulled back, meeting Jaebeom’s eyes.

“Well, that’s one way to break the mood,” Jaebeom joked.

“Breakfast time?” Mark grinned.

Jaebeom ran a hand over his face, but he couldn't help but laugh along.

“Something fast?”

“Yeah,” Mark agreed. “We have some bananas, right? The potassium should be good for both of us.”

Jaebeom laughed again, reaching to ruffle Mark’s hair before rolling out of bed.

“My boyfriend’s a nerd,” he said as he padded out of the room, not even bothering to put on any clothes.

As he shuffled into the kitchen, he thought to take a look in the refrigerator to see if they had any juice or water bottles. (Mark would be so proud of him for being a responsible boyfriend and thinking of his needs while he was in heat.) As he bent down to peer into the fridge’s contents, however, a burst of fire flashed through his veins, settling low to clench in his abdomen.

“Oh, goddammit,” he growled. Couldn't his hormones hold off for a minute or two so he could eat? The waves of his rut never used to come this frequently.

Even still, all Jaebeom could think about was his mate naked and needy in their room, and him not being there to satisfy him. Was he hitting another wave like Jaebeom was? Was he touching himself? Jaebeom needed to be back in that bedroom, like, now. He lunged for the counter as fast as he could, slamming the refrigerator door closed behind him, and grabbed the whole bunch of bananas sitting in the fruit bowl before turning and racing back to the bedroom.

As he flew through the door he was greeted with the sight of a very naked, very hard Mark clenching his fists into the sheets at his sides.

Throwing the bananas onto the bedside table, Jaebeom pounced on top of Mark, making them both bounce on the bed. Mark’s hands instantly came to tangle in Jaebeom’s hair, bringing his mouth down to his to devour him in a kiss.

Jaebeom licked sloppily over Mark’s open lips, flicking his tongue against his teeth.

“I was … waiting for you, baby,” Mark moaned between messy kisses. “Doesn’t feel as … good without you.”

Jaebeom moaned back in response, grinding his hips down to make the omega’s breath catch in his throat.

“Is this what you want, babe? You want me?”

“Yes, yes, _ah_ , Jaebeommie.”

Abruptly, Jaebeom slid downward, licking a stripe down the middle of Mark’s chest, over his abs, only to stop just before his cock. He saw it twitch as his hot breath ghosted over it.

“How about this?” he asked, lifting his eyes to Mark’s gaze. “Is this how you want me?”

“Oh shit. Yes, baby, want your mouth.”

With a growl, Jaebeom closed his lips around Mark’s cock, taking as much into his mouth as he could at once. Mark tensed under the fingers the younger had spread on his hipbones, his loud moan filling up the room. He shook as Jaebeom dug his tongue into the underside of his dick on the drag up, pausing to lick around the head before pushing back down. Jaebeom repeated the motion again, drinking in the beautiful sounds he made, before sealing his lips tight and starting to blow Mark in earnest. With each bob of his head he tried to reach lower and lower on his boyfriend’s cock, forcing his gag reflex down as he nudged against the back of his throat.

Mark’s thighs flexed on either side of Jaebeom’s head as his hands scrabbled against the sheets.

“Oh my _god_ , Jaebeom. Please!”

The alpha bobbed his head twice more before he felt Mark’s hand grip at his hair. Knowing that meant he was only seconds away from coming, Jaebeom sank down his cock as far as he could possibly go, and swallowed.

With a surprised moan, Mark came down the back of his throat. Jaebeom swallowed heavily as he pulled away, making sure to lick up every spot of come off the omega’s dick. To his astonishment, Mark’s erection had not flagged a single centimeter.

“Still not satisfied?” he asked, his voice rough and gravely.

Mark was quick to reel him in for a deep, passionate kiss.

“That was fantastic, baby. Now what I _need_ is _you_.”

Jaebeom groaned. His own neglected cock was unbelievably hard, and all he wanted to do was bury himself in his mate once more. Pushing Mark’s knees up to give himself room between his hips, Jaebeom brought the tip of his cock to his hole, absolutely dripping with a mix of slick and his own come. He twitched against the older man at the feeling, drawing gasps from both of them, then pushed in in one sharp, smooth thrust.

Not taking a second to pause, Jaebeom immediately slid out and back in, fucking Mark hard and deep right from the start. Mark let out an appreciative moan, placing hands against the headboard to push back against his cock. Jaebeom could tell that neither of them were going to last long. He was already too strung out to show any kind of stamina, and Mark’s abs were tight in a way that told him he was already close as well.

Jaebeom did his best to keep his thrusts deep and even for his mate, but after only another minute or so his hips were faltering as he came inside Mark once more. Moaning a curse, he reached between their bodies to tug Mark to completion, the omega following him over the edge quickly.

Jaebeom flopped back down onto the mattress. Still breathing a little hard, Mark turned to face him.

“Still hungry?” he asked.

“Actually, I might be kinda full,” Jaebeom replied, wiggling his eyebrows at his mate.

Mark let out a shriek of disgust and hit him on the chest.

“Fucking gross,” he grumbled, turning away from Jaebeom with an exaggerated frown on his face.

For his own part, Jaebeom was cracking up, laughing so hard that tears were starting to form in his eyes.

“I'm – I'm sorry Mark.” He reached for his mate, who shrugged off the touch to his shoulder. “Aw, c’mon babe. You gotta admit that was funny.”

“You are absolutely disgusting, Lim Jaebeom.”

“You still love me though,” Jaebeom sing-songed.

Mark rolled back over, looking faintly disgruntled.

“Yeah, it sucks.”

His eyes widened as Jaebeom loomed up over him, bringing his fingers to his ribs and making him squeal with laughter.

“Excuse you, I happen to be the _best_ boyfriend!” Jaebeom exclaimed. “Brought you fucking bananas didn’t I? They have potassium for god’s sake.”

Mark shrieked under Jaebeom’s continued assault.

“Yeah, well you decided t-to fuck me before we could eat them!”

“Oh, that’s how it is, is it?” Jaebeom sat up abruptly, leaning over to tear a banana off the bunch and wave it in Mark’s face. “You go right ahead and eat your banana then, you bastard. And I’ll remind you that you were equally as desperate.”

Despite his words, Jaebeom was still smiling, and he could tell that his boyfriend knew that he was joking by the way he laughed as he tore the banana out of Jaebeom’s hand. He stuck out his tongue as he started to peel it, Jaebeom turning to retrieve his own from the bunch.

When the alpha turned back around, though, he very nearly choked. Mark had almost the whole banana stuffed down his throat. As he watched, the older man pulled it all the way back out with a soft moan, and then took a delicate bite.

Jaebeom narrowed his eyes as he ate up the rest of the fruit.

“You did that on purpose.”

“Mm?” Mark’s eyes twinkled with mirth. “So what if I did?”

“Oh, you are so in for it.”

Jaebeom dived towards Mark’s neck, sucking on his mark just how he knew he liked it as he threw a leg over his hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was getting sooo long, so I decided to divide it up into 2 parts. The next chapter will be up soon!

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://madlyradiant.tumblr.com)


End file.
